


summer nights

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: It’s one summer night event. When the King’s crown stays behind, when the lover of unstable waters steps his foot on the stable land.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	summer nights

Under a night sky filled with stars, the King trudges on the sand, towards the waves and waits with his sword. He looks rather empty without his crown, without his grand daylight robes, but he looks serene. The waves are bigger tonight, maybe because it’s a full moon night. But he never learnt the relationship between the ocean and the moon. Unlike Junmyeon, who is so connected to the ocean that even staying on the land for too long makes him homesick.

A ship comes to sight at a distance, as small as a grain of sand under his feet and yet the warmth of memories fills up his chest. He can’t help waving at the ship, even if it’s a silly thing to do. They probably can’t see the King yet, _he_ can’t see the King yet.

The ship grows in size, coming closer and closer to land, and the King can see, in his mind’s eye, the way Junmyeon grimaces at the thought of having to set foot on land, having to move around on a stable ground, a ground that doesn’t wobble by the strength of water underneath their ship.

That image in his head is comical. He laughs to himself, watches a rope shoot out of the lower part of the ship. The anchor shakes the ground as it tugs the ship firmly in its place, a smaller boat is lowered unceremoniously onto the shallow water. There are two people on the smaller boat, one is standing with a leg up on the edge, the other rowing.

The King shuffles closer, stays two inches away from the wetness. He can’t mask his eagerness as the boat shoves against the sand and a man hops down.

“Captain,” The King bows ever so slightly, which is returned by a bigger bow from the other. “Thank you for accompanying me tonight.”

“My King,” Junmyeon smiles. “It’s all my pleasure.” 

The voice makes the King shiver lightly. Once Junmyeon is next to him, the King can’t help leaning towards him ( _A pirate,_ the King’s mind says in a disgusted tone, _he’s a pirate, nonetheless!_ ), and kiss his forehead.

A holler comes from the boatman nearby, but he shuts up by a single glare from his captain. The pirate holds the King’s hand, raises it to his lips and gently kisses the knuckles. “Shall we begin, my King?”

He nods, draws his sword in the process of taking a couple of steps back from the pirate. The pirate’s sword gleams under moonlight, the King can’t help noticing the little ‘C’ engraved on it. He makes an impressed noise as he removes his cape, throws it aside. The pirate dismisses the boatman away, gestures ‘five’ with his hand before the boatman disappears from his line of sight.

They touch swords before beginning, in the form of acknowledgement, and Junmyeon is the first to attack. He swings his sword diagonally twice, moving forward in quick steps, and the King dodges it by taking steps backwards.

The pirate’s moves are quick, offensive, rude, and set on defeating. The King isn’t shaken up by any of it, his moves defensive and focused on knocking the sword out of his opponent’s hand.

Anyone from the castle, if they come to the eastern wing, can hear their swords clang, maybe hear the sand grind and slide under their feet if they strain their ears enough. The eastern wing looks down on the ocean and the sand near it, even the stones guarding the castle from its intruders. They probably look like little dolls with sticks for swords.

“You’re distracted,” Junmyeon huffs, a frown on his handsome face. He stabs his sword near the King’s face. “I’m offended.”

“If you’ve worked even a little on your skills this past year,” The King retorts with a knowing smirk. “I wouldn’t be, Captain.”

Just as he says that, his right sleeve is torn with a loud, embarrassing noise. The King flushes bright, now more furious, he steps aside and starts moving forward instead.

They go back and forth, now that neither of them are distracted, and it seems to be an endless war. Both seem to know each other’s moves despite being apart for a full course of all the seasons. A summer night is ideal, not too cold to shiver, not too hot to sweat. Yet both are sweating from the sheer energy they’re spending on this battle, and barely breathing with every step.

After what feels like hours, the pirate has the King against a coconut tree, his sword against the King’s neck. Neither of them look away, and the pirate smirks. “I won this time.”

“Because you cheated.” The King huffs, rolls his eyes as he pushes the pirate away.

“Or maybe your practice just wasn’t _enough,_ Your Highness,” The pirate laughs, sheaths his sword to capture the King into a hug. He wraps his arms around the King’s waist, preventing him from walking away. “You can’t keep saying I cheated every time I win, Sehunnie.”

The nickname has the King bright as a beet. He wraps his arms around the pirate’s shoulder, pretending to be displeased. “I will win next time.”

“You have a whole course of season for it,” Junmyeon muses, then cackles until the King is smiling too. “I’ve missed you, my King.”

Sehun sighs, gets himself more comfortable against his husband. “Me too, my dear.”

For just one night, Sehun isn’t a King. His crown is in his room, waiting for tomorrow to come so it can go back to the King’s head. Until his crown isn’t on his head, when he isn’t busy being the King, he gets to be Sehun. A person. A pirate’s husband. A lover of the ocean and he who is connected to the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> this was super duper self indulgent but i hope you'll let me know if you liked it or not~ thank you mods for conducting this challenge i love this so much ;;;;;;;;;


End file.
